


Rendezvous

by orphan_account



Category: Manga - Fandom, Tokyo Ghoul, anime - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anime, Drabble, F/M, Manga, Minor Angst, One Shot, POV Third Person, Platonic Romance, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why is it that the beautiful things are entwined more deeply with death than with life?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, new to this whole fanfic writing thing please excuse any mistakes.

The park was covered in a thick blanket of white, statutes peeked out under their new white caps, footsteps and paw prints crisscrossed each other around the labyrinth of paths. Aside from the brown of the denuded trees, the only other colour was the vivid saffron staining around the base of each lamppost, tree and shrub. The wind howled, piling up snow in drifts, blinding the night with ice-white dust. The street looked like an unfinished painting. So much of the canvas was still perfectly white, as if waiting for the artists hand to return.

The girl stood under the luminous lamppost, lighting the darkness around her. The girl looked up towards the ebony sky. The lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that engulfed the town. A canopy of luminous stars materialized amongst the ocean of blackness. Some were dull, merely flickering into existence every now and then, but there was an adequate amount of shimmering stars to illuminate the dark, moonless night. The snowflakes drifted with the wind falling down by gravity, casting glassy coldness onto the town.

Her breath paled against the numbing air, she blinked thoughtfully as the frost patiently kissed her face, captivated by the soft, dusty illusions of light that sat heavy on her eyelashes. She adored the falling snow. It reminded her of home...

She trudged through the colourless powder towards the town away from the park. The town was a maze of narrow winding streets, as complex as the heart. The streets were the veins, paved with dark red stones, and the people were the blood.

Reaching a bridge which stretched over the vast lake. The surface of the water was as smooth as black glass, water lilies adorning the dark surface like a mural. The moonlight splashed down its watery white-silver glow onto the lake. It glistened, mirroring the dazzling assemblage of glittering stars and radiance from the restaurants and designer boutiques that lined the town. The faint wind brushed against the water’s surface, the ripples ruffled the stillness of the surface, and shattered the reflection of the bridge.

Footsteps averted her eyes from the scenery towards the source of the noise. Her eyes looked towards a young man with slick liquorice hair as dark as the night. His left eye was hidden by a medical eye patch. His right eye was the colour of unvarnished oak with deep mahogany flecks with a ring of gold hung inside the iris; a mix of light and dark contrasting against his pallid skin. He wore black trousers and a grey waistcoat over a white dress shirt and a brown necktie, carrying a book with the title "The Black Goat's Egg."

The boy seemed very familiar to the girl, his face flushed into reddish hue at her intense stare.

"Kaneki." The girl piqued breaking the silence between the two and realisation hit the boy as his eyes widened at the sudden outburst.

He walked up to her slowly and pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her. His embrace was warm, and strong arms seemed very protective when wrapped around her frail body. The world around them melted away as she embraced him back, not wanting the moment to end. As tears threatened their faces.

Their eyes swell and turn red. They were unable to speak, unable to breathe, nothing. The world around, becomes a blur of colour that melts to grey. The weight in their chest and locks in their throats. The pain in the back of the mind that comes forward by the slightest reminder. A small token of sorrow and misery. Small crystal beads that trail down the cheeks to the neck, and the chest. Only to melt into the cloth they wore or to fall off their pouting lips.

"It's been so long." He stammers.


End file.
